Typical power systems simply distribute power by generating power and allowing the power to flow from a location having a high voltage to an area of low voltage. While power sources may monitor the consumption of energy, they do not generally know any information about the device which consume the energy. Similarly, while the consumer devices can determine whether they are receiving power, they do not generally from what source they are receiving power. Aspects of the present invention overcome this and other problems.